


Soaked in Flames

by bidness



Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flufftober, Implied Sexual Content, Just imagine this exists somewhere after 2x07, M/M, Rain, Warming Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidness/pseuds/bidness
Summary: Alec hates the rain.Heavy wetness that seeps and chills, bones that ache deep-rooted. Shivers that never settle and the high tide of frustration from soggy clothes that squelch and squick. Alec hates it all.Caught in the rain and soaked, Alec finds himself at a familiar doorstep.Flufftober Prompt: Rain
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948843
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	Soaked in Flames

**Author's Note:**

> These are coming to you all horribly out of order, and i anticipate there will be a spam drop in the future, but for now have this little thing as an apology!! I really, _really_ wanna get through all the prompts!

Alec hates the rain. 

Heavy wetness that seeps and chills, bones that ache deep-rooted. Shivers that never settle and the high tide of frustration from soggy clothes that squelch and squick. Alec hates it all.

It makes him feel slow, trudging and wading with heavy limbs that feel anchored to the puddles he steps slick boots into. Alec is a fighter, agile and swift with arrows that pierce through the drops that pour from the clouds, from far away where the water can’t reach him.

Yet somehow, through some incredible lack of foresight he refuses to admit blame to, he had been oblivious of the pelting storm until it was too late, fretful and soaked by the time he found shelter.

So here he stands, in front of Magnus’ apartment manifesting his own storm cloud above and angry oceans below.

A knock, if you can call it that with how Alec’s knuckles rasp the barest hint of a sound before the door to the apartment swings open in a whirl of motion, and then _magic._ A swirl of blue fire to warm him from his core, burning low in cinders that penetrate the soil of his clothes and evaporate even the most stubborn of drops that hide in the folds of his attire. It’s calming, a soothing balm of flames that encompass him and pull him close, bring him to Magnus with the nudge of intention that courses through.

It could be the magic talking, coercive in nature, inherently intriguing and mystifying in it’s secrecy. But Alec knows that’s not the case, knows that the power behind his intention to step closer to Magnus lies within himself, deeply ingrained between lungfuls of Magnus’ scent.

When the weight of the day drags him down, when the ice that prickles against the corners of his eyes mixes with the sting of rain until he no longer knows which stains his face, that’s when he finds himself face-to-face with the only one who clears the storms away.

It’s not just magic that tickles his skin and swarms inside of him, but fingers hot to the touch and a desire deep-rooted, unfurling with every stroke of a thumb. “Let’s get you out of these clothes. They’re soaked,” a murmur against his neck, and a cool rush of wind when fingers tug at the sleeves of his jacket that falls to the floor. Magnus doesn’t stay close, keeping a steady distance to avoid the wet of Alec’s clothes, shedding him piece by piece with each step further into the apartment. 

Each footfall, every stumble, none of it leads them closer to comfort because the speed with which Magnus strips Alec lasts precious seconds, and then Alec is pressing his boyfriend into the wall and returning the favor. 

Tongues lick, meet in a twisted dance of dominance between breaths and soft lips, and then Magnus is ducking his head into the crevice of Alec’s neck when a hand moves lower to the tight-fitted jeans he wears. Teeth - biting, nipping, marking - a crafty distraction, and though Magnus’ attack on his neck stutters his fingers as they catch on the intricate buttons, Alec remains successful in his endeavor. 

Just a few seconds, cherished moments of adoration where Alec pulls back just enough to take in the beauty and wonder of Magnus naked, watching him through the arousal that paints his face a masterpiece, and Alec presses himself to the heat offered so willingly. 

And maybe Alec has a love/hate relationship with the rain, because while he hates the torrents that catch him unaware and bothered, he loves the way Magnus is always there with nimble fingers and gentle lips to ease away the droplets that trickle low. Gracious in the way he even attends to all the places the water never reaches. 

It seems Alec may not hate the rain as much as he once thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Life has been... crazy. I really wanna say a huge thank you to everyone who's read any of my flufftober fics (or any in general, seriously you're amazing for putting up with my random ass fics). I really appreciate all the kind words!! It genuinely keeps me going and always brings a huge, dorky smile to my face when I'm stuck at work. Wow, sorry for getting so randomly sentimental at the end this LOL
> 
> Again - THANK YOU!!! 
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://bidnezz.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/bidnesszzz)! I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> If you're interested in submitting your fluff fics (pls) to the [Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FluffvsAngstBattle2020/profile), feel free to do so, we could use more fics!!!


End file.
